creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
8-Bit Smit (NickVerse)/Transcript
Bagel: So, Chrome, what's your favorite 8-bit game? Chrome: Well, I have one called HERP DERP in my basement... Bagel: Let's go check it out! Chrome: Kill ALL the enemies! (Scene cuts to the basement) Chrome: It's way back there in the corner... Bagel: I don't get it! Why would you keep something in a corner if it's your favorite game?! Chrome: Don't know, don't care. It was the only place I could keep it... (It shows piles of junk in the basement) Homestar Runner: Awkward! Bagel: Sheesh, this place is a dump! Get the game, I'll get snacks. (2 minutes later) Bagel: Okay, LET'S PLAY! Chrome: Okay! Push that button to start it up. (Bagel starts up the game) (The game doesn't turn on) Bagel: Huh? (presses the button multiple times) Chrome: Bagel, no! (The gang get sucked in the game) Chrome: I thought I was technology, but this is ridiculious! Bagel: Uhm... Why am I 8-bit? Chrome: I don't know... Hey, Where's Sr.Wario? (cuts to Sr.Wario) Sr.Wario: (finds coins in a straight line and collects them like Pac-Man, saying MONEY MONEY MONEY instead of WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA) MONEY MONEY MONEY!!! Y-Guy: How did we get in this mess?! (The Internet King appears) Internet King: Hello, Y-Guy! All: THE INTERNET KING!! Internet King: I'm not the Internet King! I use this as a disguise! (transforms into Dimentio) All except Sr.Wario: DIMENTIO?! Sr.Wario: A jester? Who's this? Chrome: That's Dimentio! An evil jester who can flip between dimensions! Dimentio: Ahahaha. Nice of you to drop in like an unseen shadow stalking an invisible man... Sr.Wario: Ok, what? Dimentio: It's been a pleasant stay, but I have to go. Ciao! Chrome: (grabs Dimentio) Dimentio: Ahahaha! (teeports with Chrome) All: CHROME! Bagel: Did Dimentio kidnap him? Sr.Wario: Are you blind? (Scene cuts to Dimentio in Dimension D) Dimentio: Ahahaha. Robot, you are so foolish, think you can simply teleport with me! Chrome: (in cage below pit of lava) Let me go! Dimentio: Only if your friends can avoid the three obsticles! Time is running out, Chrome! (Scene cuts to the gang) Dimentio: (on screen) Ahahahaha! Welcome to the first obsticle of dodging like a man who is destroyed by stepping to this trap, it's the Swinging Axe of Doom! Gum: I'll stretch across! Dimentio: No cheating! By the way, rules are simple. No war. No cheating! AND NO COMMUNICATING WITH CHROME!!! Kirby: Aww. (puts bazooka, tracking device and communicator down) Bagel: Well, what now... Oh, wait. Better get the Hagel Translator. Hagel: BOOGA... HOOGA... (Dodge that... Giant axe...) Bagel: How? Hagel: BOOGA... (Run...) (The gang run across right when the axe is about to touch SuperSaiyanKirby) Bagel: Made it. Mango: Now what?! Dimentio: Next, the terrified man afraid of heights who is terrified. The leap of faith! (teleports them to a high cliff) Y-Guy: Sounds easy enough. Wait, where did Bouncer go? Bouncer: (is behind everybody) ...I'm afraid of heights... Y-Guy: (punches Bouncer off the cliff and the rest follow) Bagel: Simple enough. Hagel: BOOGA. (Yeah) Dimentio: OOPS! Did I say leap of faith? I MEANT LEAP OF FILTH! Bagel: Of course... (everybody lands face-first in the trash) Bagel: (sarcasticly) Man... That was great... Dimentio: Next is the burning molten of crying of lava of hotness jumps! Bagel: Lava? (The gang jump over the lava bricks) Bagel: Wait, where have I seen this before? Homestar Runner: Probably in a blocky virtual world made by some guy in California. Bagel and Homestar Runner: ...ROBLOX... (the gang finish the lava) Dimentio: FINE! I'll let your friend go... (on communication watch) Lord Carrotstien, I failed to trap them into doom. Carrotstien: I'm behind you, jester! Dimentio: Oh. (the gang beat them up) THE END TBA Category:Transcripts